


Первый поцелуй

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star





	Первый поцелуй

Первый поцелуй Райнхард не помнил. Вернее, нет, не так. Он не помнил прикосновение губ к губам, только то, как быстро билось сердце, как привычный мир рассыпался на звенящие осколки, сменившись чем-то новым и непонятным, как Кирхайс, верный, родной и близкий, стал почти незнакомцем.

— Кого еще ты так целовал? — резко спросил Райнхард, когда Кирхайс отстранился, спустя мгновение — или целую вечность.

Слишком уж уверенно тот действовал, слишком хорошо знал, что делать. В отличие от Райнхарда, который настолько растерялся, что не был даже уверен, что ответил на поцелуй.

— Никого, Райнхард, — мягко ответил Кирхайс, улыбаясь — но как-то горько, с затаившейся в уголках губ болью.

— Почему ты тогда совсем не волнуешься?

Райнхард не собирался так просто отступать. Он верил Кирхайсу — как можно было иначе? — но не мог поверить его словам.

Вместо ответа Кирхайс взял его руку и приложил к своей груди, так, чтобы Райнхард смог почувствовать, как отчаянно колотится сердце под его ладонью — едва ли не быстрее, чем у него самого.

И тогда Райнхард сам поцеловал его, не боясь ошибиться, не боясь больше ничего на свете.

Этот поцелуй он запомнил навсегда.


End file.
